Chronicles of Lucy and Caspian
by eternallystarcrossed2010
Summary: Story of one-shots or short stories about Lucy and Caspian. Leave prompts for me!
1. Hawks and Doves, AU 1973

**So here it is, my next adventure in Lucian writings. I have an extremely busy senior year and I don't have time to keep a story well updated (thank you to those of you who have put up with it). So this is a collection of one-shots and short stories with prompts for YOU GUYS!**

**Tell me what you want to read!**

**Give me a word, a sentence, a feeling, a song, a setting, a time, ANYTHING and I will try to build at least of one shot out of it. Leave me a prompt in a review or private message. If I don't receive prompts, I have website of hourly writing prompts- but I hope I don't have to resort to that guys!**

**I'll post the prompt at the beginning of the story.**

**Okay, the first story!**

**NOVEMBER: I'M GOING THROUGH AND REVISING AND EDITING THE PROMPTS BECAUSE MY COMPUTER IS BROKEN AND I SHOULD HAVE YOUR PROMPTS UP SOON BUT THIS IS ALL I CAN DO ON MY FRIENDS COMPUTER BECAUSE YOUR PROMPTS ARE ON MY BROKEN NETBOOK.**

_**Prompt: **__**"Hawks and Doves, 1973" for **__**Guest.**_

Lucy braided her extremely long, auburn hair off to the side. She threw on the first shirt that smelt clean and the bell-bottoms that were lying across her butterfly chair. She rubbed her eyes, wiping away the crust of dried tears from her sleep-deprived eyes. She left her room, and traveled down the spiral stair case to the living room of the boarding house. She half-waved at Jude, who was bent over his drawing for the new anti-war pamphlets. It was supposed to be Lucy's job, but due to the circumstances….

"Do you want a ride to the hospital Lucy?" Jude offered, looking up. She shook her head, and grabbed her bag and walked outside. She unchained her bike from the tree outside and began to ride it the three blocks to the local hospital. The wind felt refreshing on her face, blowing the stray pieces of her hair back. She reached the hospital in less than five minutes and chained her bike to a tree out front so it wouldn't get lost in the madness; just because there weren't protestors here now didn't mean that there wouldn't be later. This hospital held several wounded soldiers, making it an easy place for anti-war protests.

Lucy checked in with the nurse and headed to the third floor. She walked down the hallway, trying to block out the moans of pain coming from various rooms. She reached room 348 and walked in, only to stop in her tracks.

Her brother Peter had been in a coma since he returned from Vietnam. When he arrived back in the US, both she, her sister and brother had gone to see him. But after Peter hadn't woken up, they'd stopped visiting. That was three weeks ago, and Lucy was the only one who visited him everyday.

So seeing a new visitor, a young man, by her brother's bedside had stopped her dead in her tracks.

He looked at her with equal surprise. "Oh… I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude." He stood and rubbed the back of his neck. "You probably don't want me here."

Lucy shook her head, snapping out of her daze. "Pardon?"

He looked even move awkward as he gestured towards her shirt. Lucy's brows furrowed as she looked down. Then she realized he must be referring to her peace pin and her dove pin, marking her an anti-war protestor. A second glance at the young man made her realize he was in an army uniform.

"Oh well….I'm sure Peter is tired of having just me visiting him." She gestured for him to sit back down and then she took a seat on the other side of Peter's bed near his head. The stranger sat, still looking a bit uncomfortable. They sat in silence for a while, Lucy looking at Peter and the young man looking down at his feet. He glanced up to her and then away, "You're Lucy, aren't you?"

She looked at him. "Yes, I am."

He nodded, "Peter talked about you all the time. You and your brother and sister. But mostly you." He smiled, "His stories of you made us remember what we were fighting for." He met her eyes now, "War is nasty business and it's so easy to lose hope- forget what home is like. Remember love."

Lucy felt her eyes water and she looked away from him. She reached over to Peter and stroked his hair back. "I never knew he talked about me."

The young man nodded. "All the time."

They sat in silence again, but it was more comfortable this time. Eventually he stood and left the room, muttering something about being back in a moment. He came back with two glasses of water. He handed one to her and she mutter thanks. "I'm Caspian, by the way." He extended his down free hand and she shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, War Hawk Caspian." He was almost offended, but he caught the teasing tone in her voice and the slightly curl of her lip. He couldn't contain a smirk, "You as well, Peace Dove Lucy."

* * *

Lucy and Caspian got to know each other over the last few weeks. Lucy learned that Caspian was in combat with her brother, that they had saved each other's asses on more than one occasion. Caspian learned Lucy's sides to her brother's stories, which he had to admit, were much funnier. They enjoyed each other's company; it made the beeps of the machines and Peter's silence easier to bare.

They became fast friends, despite being on two different sides in a conflict. Caspian respected Lucy's reasons for being anti-war and Lucy found she respected Caspian's bravery.

Perhaps it was the grief that drew them together. Perhaps it's that they were on opposite sides and therefore had a Romeo and Juliet affect. Or perhaps it was simply that, deep in their souls, they were meant to be together. Whatever the reason, they fell in love.

* * *

Lucy had beaten Caspian to Peter's room one morning, but she thought nothing of it. She couldn't wipe the grin off her face. With all the chemistry, she was certain that after she shared the good news with Caspian, he would kiss her. He would kiss her and then she could finally admit her feelings and it would be the most romantic moment of her life.

She heard footsteps enter Peter's room and she couldn't help but spill the great news. "The nurse said they saw signs of Peter coming out of his coma; he should be conscious within the next we-" Lucy turned and saw Caspian's face. "What is it?" She asked, worried.

"My orders came in."

"No."

"Yes- Lucy, listen. Before I go back to Vietnam, in case something happens, you need to know…I have to tell you."

"No!" Lucy yelled this time, her eyes filling with tears. She shook her head and sank to the ground, hugging her knees while mutter "no, no, no…" over and over. Caspian rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her, ignoring when she struggled to get out of his embrace.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry." She was crying too much to talk now and Caspian felt tears prick his eyes. "Please, Lucy, I have to say."

"Don't." Lucy choked out.

"Yes. Lucy. Even if I don't say it, you'll still worry for me. Won't you?"

"Of course!"

"Then, please, Lucy let me say it." He crawled around to kneel in front of her. He cupped her face in his hands, wiping her tears away with his thumb. He pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead and she closed her eyes at the feeling.

"Lucy. I love you." He whispered and she choked out another sob, leaning into him. He held her as she clung onto his desperately. He whispered I love you in her hair over and over, rocking her until she calmed down a bit. She lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him. Caspian brushed her hair out of her eyes. She leant up carefully, pressing her lips to his. "You better come home to me, Hawk."

Caspian smiled, tears falling from his eyes too now. "Count on it, Dove."


	2. Lavender and Sea Salt, Narnia

_**Prompt:**__** "The scent of lavender mingled with the salty tang of the sea" for**__** Tiny Teddy**_

Really, Caspian blamed all of this trouble on Edmund. After they had pulled two royals and their…._interesting_ cousin out of the water, Caspian had gone to check on Edmund, leaving Lucy to settle in his cabin.

Alright, so maybe he had noticed how beautiful she had grown. How her hair looked radiant, even when drenched in sea water. How her freckles didn't make her seem child-like, but rather whimsical, like some nymph. How clear her eyes still were, bluer than the ocean the he had pulled her from. Yes, he had noticed how lovely she was. But this was still all Edmund's fault.

He had walked into the male bunkers they would be sharing with the rest of the crew to see Edmund sitting on his hammock, staring at a locket- or the portrait inside the locket. "Edmund?"

"Oh, yes. Hello Caspian." Suddenly, Edmund was blushing a bit. Caspian smirked and sat down next to the young man. "Who is that?"

Edmund blushed harder, but smiled. "Her name is Abigail."

"You fancy her?"

"Yes." Edmund nodded. "She's just…so lovely. She's funny, kind and smart. And Caspian…oh, never mind, you'll laugh at me."

"I won't Edmund, I promise."

"She…smells like sunshine." Edmund smiled down at the locket, "I don't know how but she does."

Caspian nodded, though he was unsure of what Edmund was talking about.

He was about to find out.

* * *

The scent of lavender mingled with the salty tang of the sea. That's what Lucy smelt like. Caspian kept telling himself he never would have noticed if it hadn't been for Edmund telling him about Abigail.

But that's all he could smell when Lucy was around. He could tell when she was approaching, even when he couldn't see her coming. Whenever he went into his old cabin, now hers, the smell invaded his senses. He could smell it in his sleep when she entered into his dreams.

This was all Edmund's fault.

* * *

There came a time when he had to stop blaming Edmund. Yes, he had pointed out the idea of someone smelling a certain way but he hadn't pointed it out on Lucy. That was all Caspian's noticing. He realized after they had been separated by those horrific slave traders, when he worried about Lucy, worried that someone else would be close enough to notice the scent of her hair, of her skin….it made his stomach clench for reasons he didn't want to think about.

After they had defeated the slave traders, when he knew she was safe. When he was able to hold her close and let her scent invade his senses once again. That's when he realized he had to stop blaming Edmund and just admit he was in love with Lucy.

Deeply and maddeningly in love with her auburn waves, gentle blue eyes, soft smile, the sound of her giggle, her caring, lovely soul. And her scent of lavender mixed salty tang of the sea that never escaped his mind.

* * *

He had expected her to taste like lavender tea, or the salt of the sea.

He had wandered on deck, unable to sleep, only to find her sitting against the mast, staring at the stars. She beckoned him closer; how could he not sit next to her and let his brain go numb from her scent. They spoke quietly in the moonlight-then he couldn't resist any more and he pressed his lips to her warm, inviting smile.

While her scent completely overwhelmed him, he couldn't help but notice she didn't taste like she smelt. She tasted of sweets, of wine and candy. And when she kissed him back, she tasted of heaven. And they sat on the ship deck for hours, kissing and whispering to each other until Caspian was certain her smell and taste of her skin would never leave his mind.

That's when Edmund walked up on deck sleepily, freezing when he saw his sister and his friend wrapping in each other's embrace. Lucy saw her brother from the corner of her eye and pulled away blushing. Caspian blushed when he saw Edmund and stuttered the first thing that came to his mind,

"This is your fault you know!"


	3. Alive with Birdsong, Narnia

_**Prompt: **__**"the forest that is alive with birdsong" for **__**Spottedivy**_

Lucy knew the second she was in a Narnian forest.

She didn't know why she had gotten up in the dead of night to stumble through the forest. But she was certain she had heard Aslan's voice. She had to follow his call; she knew that in her very soul. She hadn't been to Narnia since she was sixteen; now a nineteen year old woman, she didn't know what to expect, but that thought didn't falter her steps.

Suddenly she was out of England and into Narnia- she knew the second it happened. The woods went from cold and distant to warm and comforting. She looked around, she didn't see Aslan anywhere. What did he want for her to do now? She sat on the ground and breathed in deeply- Narnia smelt of life, as it always had. She suddenly got very sleep and stretched out on the ground. She was asleep by the time Aslan approached her and breathed his blessing over her.

* * *

"Lucy." A voice called gently. She felt fingers tracing her face, as if attempting to rouse her without breaking her. "Lucy, darling, wake up." The fingers brushed her hair, traced her neck and collarbones. Then she felt light kisses on her forehead, cheeks, eyes, nose… Her eyelashes began to flutter open. She became aware of three things: light peaked through her closed eyes, the forest was alive with birdsong and someone was holding her closely, someone very familiar and warm.

Then Lucy uttered one of the most unintelligent things ever. "Five more minutes…."

As soon as his warm chuckled reached her and warmed her heart, she knew who was holding her. She opened her eyes and smiled, "Caspian."

**Short one, but I liked this ending and I couldn't find another way to end it.**


	4. Silver Moon, Narnia

**I realize there was a prompt before this one, but I don't have access to the document that I started it on. That one will be up next, and hopefully soon.  
**

_**Prompt: **__**"Slowly, silently, now the moon**_

_**Walks the night in her silver shoon;**_

_**This way, and that, she peers, and sees**_

_**Silver fruit upon silver trees.**_

_**-Silver, by Walter de la Mare" for **__**Lady Hannah**_

**I adored this prompt- a great challenge. I hope I was able to do it justice. **

Lucy felt…detached. Yes, that was the proper word. She felt detached from her body, like she had slowly risen from it. _Just open your eyes, _she willed herself. But it was too difficult. Her eyes wanted to remain shut, keep her stuck in this odd slumber she was in. She felt cold, but couldn't find the will to wrapped herself in the blankets that were surely at the foot of her bed.

Then, suddenly, she could open her eyes. She stared up at a darkened, rainy sky. A smell accosted her nose, the smell of burning metal and pain. _But wait, pain doesn't have a smell. _She thought in worry. But she could smell it, certainly as she could smell roses when she was in her aunt's garden. _How peculiar… _

She sat up and saw the wreckage that surrounded her. The train, the one she had been riding in, was crashed. _The burning metal…_It was only then she noticed how much lighter she felt. She touched her face; it was cool to her touch. And her hand…

It was silver.

_Oh Aslan, _she thought in horror, _I'm dead._

Then she saw him, just the briefest glance. She rose quickly and ran past everyone to follow him- not that they could see her. They only saw her body lying still on the ground, not her spirit run after her great protector.

Suddenly, she was no longer in England. The brightness, even in that stormy day, was gone. It was night, where ever she was. She was glowing, just ever so slightly now. She stopped running. She had lost sight of him, but he had led her to a trail of some sort. She followed it, leaving no footprints, her own silver shadow leading her on the path. There was no moon, no stars… she became her own light. She followed the twisty path, deep into the darkness with only her own silver moonlight.

She peered around her, but the path was too dark. Her own moonlight only allowed her to see her steps in front on her. She kept walking this way, and that: peering, but never seeing.

She came to a clearing, and her light grew brighter. She was in an orchid of some kind; but in her ghostly light, all the trees shone silver. Their trunks, bark, leaves and fruit all silver. She reached up gently towards the nearest one-_I wonder if my hand shall pass through- _and grabbed a low hanging fruit. It did not pass through her fingers as expected; rather, she was able to hold it in her hands. A memory stirred of Eve, and Lucy prayed this fruit wasn't forbidden as she took a bite.

Suddenly, she felt the ground disappear, as if someone had pulled a rug from under her feet- quite literally. She was falling, like Alice down the rabbit hole, until she was cushioned by the sea.

Underwater, she could feel it. This was her sea- her Glistening Eastern Sea, cradling her soul. She felt its weight pour into her, her very bones and muscles. She had the strangest sensation of her heartbeat suddenly restarting. _AIR! _She pushed up, swimming to the surface. She emerged, filling her lungs with the first breath of new life. When her eyes cleared, she saw it.

The Dawn Treader, with Aslan at the helm.

He let a might roar and her sea lifted her into the air, throwing her on deck. She did not land on the hard surface, but in the warm embrace of someone's arms. Her force drove them back, causing him to stumble and fall back, taking her with him.

When she had regained her senses after all that just happened, she looked for Aslan. He was gone. The crew however, was there and very confused. Glancing down, Lucy saw who she had landed on. "Caspian?" She blushed furiously, "Sorry!" She uttered repeatedly as she scrambled to get off of him. She had pushed off of him, and now they both sat staring at each other; her embarrassed and him bewildered.

"Lucy? This is not possible." Caspian shook his head, rubbed his eyes, and looked back at her. She was still there and still blushing. "We left you, Edmund and Eustace not three hours ago."

Now she shared in his bewilderment. "I have been in England for years." Caspian looked at her harder this time and saw she truly had grown- and grown impossible more beautiful. "I can see that." He muttered and then it was his turn to blush. He got to his feet and then helped her to hers.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he pulled her into a close embrace. He held her there for what may have been hours and then pulled back, stroking his finger across her cheek. "I thought I would never see you again." He whispered, pain lacing his words.

Lucy felt a similar feeling flying back- the pain she had felt when she left Narnia for the last time, it never had faded. She felt tears prick her eyes and she tucked her head into his neck. He tightened his grip when he felt sobs convulse her body. "I died, Caspian. I'm dead in England." He only held her tighter, rocking her slowly. When her sobs stopped, he felt her yawn. _Surely dying is exhausting. _He thought as he scooped her up and carried her towards his cabin and a warm bed.

Everything, every feeling, all his love… that could wait until after she had gotten some sleep.

_When I wake, _Lucy thought sleepily, _That's when I'll tell him…_


	5. The Wrong Sister, Narnia

_**Prompt: "**__**He stared in shock as Lucy's warm smile greeted Caspian. He was shocked, never had he expected to see her auburn hair, her blue stormy eyes, her freckled splattered cheeks. But most of all, he had never expected to have realized that he had fallen for the wrong sister"**____**for **__**Guest**_

Caspian can't say when he fell in love with Lucy. Was it when he pulled her out of the water, and he couldn't stop staring at her in shock when her warm smile greeted him? Was if after she had dried off and he could truly see her auburn hair, her blue stormy eyes and her freckled splattered cheeks?

Perhaps he fell in love with her when he realized he had fallen for the wrong sister.

He had never actually fallen for Susan…more…a passing fancy. She was beautiful. But it didn't take long for him to realize that Lucy was the one with the far more beautiful soul. She had been so young at the time, twelve years old. Of course he hadn't fancied her then.

But now, when she was this lovely young woman… how could he not begin to fancy her? No, it wasn't fancying. He had already loved her soul, her body growing to matching the beauty that her person already had shined through. So how could he not love her was the better question?

How could he not love her auburn hair, long and silky through his fingers- he had helped her braid it one night, helped her brush it when her tangled made her too frustrated, had brush against his nose when he hugged her close.

What it possible not to love her stormy blue eyes? They were bright and clear when her face was lit with joy, dark and fierce when she was filled with righteous anger. He had seen them turn almost gray when he was filled with love, relief and passion when they were all reunited after they had defeated the slave traders.

And the freckles that dusted her face…was there anything more whimsical or lovely?

Caspian loved everything about Lucy, inside and out.

Those who thought he had fallen for Susan had the wrong sister.


	6. Battle of the Titans, Narnia

_**Prompt: **__**Battle of the Titans for **__**Lady Hannah**_

The storm rocked the ship and Lucy could feel herself becoming physically ill at the motion. She had only dreamt of the day that she could return to the Dawn Treader- she had never thought she'd return to Narnia, much less marry Caspian- but she had forgotten about the storms. To be fair they had never bothered her before, but she had never traveled while pregnant.

She lay down on her and Caspian's bed, holding her stomach. The baby was smart- he or she knew something wasn't quite right and was kicking away. "Shhhh, little one," Lucy rubbed her stomach beneath her tunic, "It's alright. Let me tell you a story, a story from a faraway place. England, that's where mummy is from, a story that Uncle Peter and Aunt Susan used to read to Uncle Edmund and me."

She closed her eyes as the ship rocked greatly, "A story from an ancient land in my old world, Greece." Her rubbed her stomach absentmindedly, "You may be a great warrior someday, let me tell you of the Battles of the Titans."

"It was a mighty battle, ten years of war. Cronus, the King of the Titans had feared a rebellion since he had overthrown his father. He had swallowed his children so they could not take his power- but his wife, Rena, had saved one of her sons, Zeus."

The ship creaked and moaned; the baby kicked harder. "When Zeus grew up, he snuck into his father's court. He served him mustard and wine, causing him to throw up Zeus's siblings. They were Gods, so they hadn't died when eaten, but grown up in their father's stomach." Lucy began to wonder why she was telling this story- talking about vomiting was making her queasier. She paused in her story, only to hear her husband enter.

He was dripping wet from the storm. He looked worried, but Lucy waved him off and told him to go dry off. He nodded and left to the separate room. Lucy continued her story,

"From there, the poem Titanomachy, tells of an epic battle between the gods and the titans. The Cyclops took the side of the gods, forging Zeus's first lightning bolt. The battle raged on for ten years, but the gods won." The baby gave a happy kick now, "Zeus and his two brothers spilt their new gains: Hades got the land of the dead, Poseidon the sea and Zeus became Lord of the Sky and King of the Gods."

Caspian came out, now dry except for his hair. He sat down on the bed and brushed Lucy's hair back, kissing her forehead. "How are you?"

"A little sick, but fine." She managed a smile as he grabbed her hands.

Then he kissed her stomach, "And our baby?"

"Better." Lucy smiled down at their entertwined hands over their child, "She likes stories." Caspian shook his head as he laughed silently, laying down next to his wife. Before Lucy fell asleep in her husband's arms, she heard him quip "I still think he's a boy."


	7. Chanel, West, Battistelli and a Club, AU

_**Prompts: **__**A girl should be two things: classy and fabulous.-Coco Chanel**_

_**I'm no model lady. A model's just the imitation of the real thing.-Mae West**_

_**...But perfection is my enemy.-Francesca Battistelli, "Free to be Me" for **__**Lady Hannah**_

**This one is very AU, but the inspiration was strong. This is how I think Lucy's fierceness and smartne**_**ss **_**and Lucy-ness would come through if she were born in the 90's and raised in today's society.**

_New York City, 2013_

Lucy had thought it would be nice to visit her sister for a month or so- she had never been so wrong. She had missed her sister as much as she had missed her brothers- she and her siblings hadn't been together for over a year. Peter had joined the Armed Forces soon after he graduated, months later, Susan had moved to America to attend NYU. Edmund was taking a year off, working in India, leaving Lucy alone. It had been nice… for about three days. Then Lucy had called Susan, who had invited her to stay for a month in the summer. Lucy had agreed hastily, and hopped on the first plane. Hours later, she had stepped on America soil and gone through Customs. When she finally saw her sister, after almost a year and a half apart, the first thing she said was…

"Really Lucy, combat boots? I thought you would have outgrown this rebellious, indie, artsy phase and bought a pair of heels."

Lucy defiantly felt the love. Over the next week, this was all she heard.

"Lucy, grudge is so 90's."

"Lucy, why must you have double piercings and cartilage? You should only wear one pair of earrings at a time- and not ying-yang ones."

"Lucy, a lip piercing to look like Marilyn Monroe? Just put eyeliner there."

"Lucy, take out your nose ring- you're not in punk London anymore."

"Lucy, Coco Chanel said a girl should be two things: classy and fabulous, not a girl should wear paint covered, ripped jeans and look like a hobo."

Susan's latest quest was to take Lucy to some New York Club ("You can't just visit coffee shops and grudge poetry clubs"…under the condition that Lucy wear a Little Black Dress ("Coco Chanel had it right Lucy!")

"Come on Lucy! Don't you want to be the model of what to do in America? Don't you want to impress all your friends?"

"My friends won't be impressed by that. Beside how can I be a model for what to do in America if I don't want to do it? I don't want to be a model, Susan!"

"What?"

"I'm no model lady. A model's just the imitation of the real thing." Lucy quoted Mae West. Susan just rolled her eyes and threw a dress her way. "One club, Lucy."

Lucy felt the silky material of a dress… that was really more like a shirt…oh goodness. "Fine." She agreed, hoping it would get Susan off her back, "One club. And no heels."

"No heels?"

"My boots."

Susan pouted. Literally pouted. "Fine," she echoed Lucy's tone, "but you have to wear patterned tights." Lucy waved Susan out so she could change into the dress.

She striped off her comfy sweater and leggings, hoping she hadn't just made a deal with the devil. She threw the dress over her head and had to wiggle to get into it. Curse Susan, this was so tight and …awkward to wear. She approached the mirror; she looked nothing like herself. The dress hugged her curves, the ones she wasn't entirely used to yet. She sighed and turned away. She found the patterned tights Susan had given her earlier, only to realize they were more like fishnets with a floral cut out. Damn her, she had planned this. Lucy muttered some rather…un-lady like words as she pulled on thick socks and then her boots. At least her feet wouldn't hurt tonight.

Lucy came out to see Susan already changed and was totally ready- which wasn't really surprising. She always kept up with the latest fashion and the newest beauty trends. She was just putting on her lipstick when she gestured Lucy towards that bathroom.

"No, Susan. I let you dress me up. But my face and hair are fine."

"Oh Lucy, your hair is a bird's nest and if you'd just make your eyes pop, then you'd be a vision of beauty. You'd be…" Susan let out a girly giggle, "Perfect."

"...But perfection is my enemy." Lucy quipped back. Susan let out a noise. "This is no time for middle ages feminism, Lucy!"

"Francesca Battistelli is not-"

"Don't care." Susan shrugged, "Butt in chair." Lucy almost screamed, but instead took a deep breath and sat down to be tortured.

* * *

This club was too loud. The people were too drunk, too horny or just too gross. Lucy was not having fun.

She had tried to explain to Susan that she couldn't dance, but she dragged her on the floor anyway. She had introduced her friends, not that Lucy had been able to hear their names over the music. Eventually, Lucy was able to sneak off the floor and sit at the table that Susan and her friends had claimed earlier. She sighed and took her phone out of her boot. She had missed a call from Peter and Edmund had texted her (she didn't have anymore; only her siblings could contact her internationally).

She looked off the dance floor to see her sister "dancing" with some random male. She shuddered, _Never getting that image out of my head. _She made a reminder to call Peter and texted Edmund back –he wouldn't reply, seeing he was in a different time zone. She tucked her phone back in her boot and glanced around, bored. She surely wouldn't be leaving for hours- not until after Susan had danced herself out or decided Lucy needed to find her own way home if she deiced to hook up with random stranger number one, two or three. She sighed. New York was such an amazing city, but thanks to her host and tour guide, she was growing to detest it.

Lucy's gaze had wondered over to the bar, when it had to linger for a moment. There was… a very attractive young man there, getting two cans of Coke from the bar tender. His style was less formal and more indie (which is why Lucy had to look in the first place). The gleam from his lip indicated he had at least one lip ring- he was defiantly one of her kind. _Probably here with his club going girlfriend, _she thought as she finally looked away. After all, he was getting two drinks.

She began to drum her fingers to the table, creating a strange, counter beat to the pop music that was currently assaulting her ears. Then a much more pleasant sound came into her hearing; a velvet voice, "Is this seat taken?"

She whipped her head around to see the man she had been eye up earlier was here. "Not currently." Lucy said, surprised she didn't squeak (after all, she was a girl and he was a very gorgeous man). "I'll trade you a soda for the seat." He smiled, offering her one of the Cokes he had just purchased. "It's still closed, in case you're worried about rape drugs."

"I wasn't, but I am a bit now." Lucy carefully took the can. It was indeed closed when she checked. He rubbed the back of his neck as he sat down. "Yeah, I don't know why I said that it came out smoother in my head you're very pretty." He rambled in a stream of consciousness, and then coughed, "I mean I like your boots." He pointed to her shoes.

Lucy couldn't help it, she laughed. "That was adorable."

"Really? He looked relieved, "I thought I sounded really stupid."

"You did." She teased, "But it works for you." She was surprised when she realized she was flirting with him. It seemed so natural, which flirting never had before. A closer look at him revealed he did have a lip piercing, two actually. "I like the snakebites."

"Thanks, but if you're already looking at my lips," He teased and she blushed, "Then I think we should be dancing instead of small talking."

"How are those connected?" Lucy laughed, but was flattered. He seemed to have gotten over his initial awkwardness and was now very charming. And he had chosen to charm her.

"They don't, I just wanted to ask you to dance." He shrugged. "Two things you should know." Lucy held up her pointer finger, "One: I can't dance. At all."

"What's two?" He held up two fingers, mocking her gestures with a smile. "My name." Lucy shrugged, as if it was obvious.

"And what is it? Or do I have to guess?" He leaned forward, his arms resting on the table now. "I warn you, my guesses will not be flattering…Buela."

Lucy ducked to hide a snort of laughter. "It's Lucy."

"Well Lucy," Her name rolled off his lips in almost a purr, though she was sure that wasn't intentional. "Two things. One: My name is Caspian. Two: I'll teach you to dance." He stood and offered her a hand. She debated. He seemed nice, but he could just be making a pass at her. On the other hand, he was the only person who was talking to her and she had at least two more hours to kill. She placed her hand in his, "Alright, but if I'm un-teachable, you can't say I didn't warn you."

"Fair enough." He laughed as he pulled her onto the floor. He placed her hands on his shoulders then placed his lightly on her hips (a respectful height, closer to her stomach than butt). His touch was warm. He swayed them to the beat, and Lucy relaxed. "See, you can dance."

Lucy shrugged, but smiled. "So where are you from?" Caspian asked her, "England." She said, "I thought you'd hear the accent."

"I did, but for all I knew you were just doing it to be cute."

"So you think my accent is cute?"

"Hey, you called me adorable. This makes us even." Lucy laughed as he seemed to teasingly pout; he actually had stuck his tongue out when he said that. "So Caspian. That's an unusual name."

"It's been the name of the first born male in my family since the 1700's." He explained, "Spanish origins."

"So you're the first born male of your generation?"

"First and only. Only child actually. What about you?"

"Youngest of four. Two brother and a sister- she actually dragged me here tonight."

"Dragged you?" Caspian raised his eyebrows. Lucy nodded. "Well then I, for one, am glad she did."

The song changed to a slower one. Caspian reached up and adjusted her hands to they were around his neck (she had to step closer to him to reach) and wrapped his around her waist. They were quite during the first chorus of the song. "Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"I really want to kiss you. But I don't want you to think I'm just trying to…get into your pants or whatever."

"I'm wearing a dress."

"What?" Caspian seemed confused.

"I'm not wearing pants, I'm wearing a dress."

"I know, I'm just saying-"

"I know." Lucy blushed, "I was just trying to be cute in response."

"Is that because I made you uncomfortable?" He asked, starting to back away from her a bit.

"No, it's because I couldn't think of a cute way to say that I wanted to kiss you."

"Really?" Caspian moved closer again, bending his head down. Lucy nodded as she bit her lip. "But I am nervous."

"Why?" Caspian didn't move closer, but waited for her body language to relax."

"I've never been kissed." She murmured under her breath, but Caspian had heard. One of his hands came up from her waist to brush a stray hair back behind her ear, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "I can teach you that."

"Alright." She said softly, "But if I'm un-teachable, don't say I didn't war-" Then his hand was cupping her face, lifting it to his. Their lips touched sweetly and he pressed the hand that was on her waist to the small of her back, pulling her close. The kiss broke and he pressed their foreheads together. "See, you can kiss."

"I think I need more practice." Lucy said breathlessly, feeling a bit lightheaded and giddy. Caspian smiled, "Good idea." He said as he pressed his lips to hers again.


	8. Jealous Caspian, Narnia

_**Prompt: **__**One where Caspian is jealous for **__**Guest**_

Jealously was not an emotion, mood that Caspian enjoyed. The twist of his stomach, the self-doubting it brought. He hated that he wanted to ring out the boy's neck from the moment he had looked at Lucy. And now that he was talking to her, making her laugh…_he just touched her arm._

"Caspian!" A hand waved in front of his face and he stumbled backwards in surprise. Peter was looking at him with a small smirk and Caspian cleared his throat. "Peter. I trust you are enjoying the ball for the return of the Golden Monarchs?"

"Indeed." Peter was still smirking, "It doesn't appear that you are though?"

"I beg your pardon?" Caspian stuttered. Peter laughed a bit, "I've noticed where you attention has been since Lucy was announced. Jealous, are we?"

Caspian turned bright red and Peter laughed again. "It's alright Caspian. Edmund told me about your feelings after they had return from the Dawn Treader."

"How…?"

"Oh, Caspian. Your feelings were not as subtle as you believed." Peter shook his head in amusement "After we returned to Narnia and it was clear we we're going to be staying…we discussed it further. And we decided that if anyone was a good match for Lucy, it would be you." Peter glanced sideways at him, "We believe she's begun to fancy you as well."

Caspian looked back towards Lucy and now realized that she looked annoyed. Her laughter was fake as was her smile- until she caught Caspian looking at her. Her eyes brightened and she mouthed _Help me._

* * *

Caspian held hands with Lucy's hand. They had been courting for several months- it had become a tradition between them to sit outside in the garden, but off the beaten path, among the flowers. They arrived at the same spot they always sat and they settled as they always did, Caspian sitting with Lucy's head in his lap.

They would lie like this for hours, usually until someone had to come get them for dinner. Caspian began to run his fingers through Lucy's hair. "I don't understand how you still get jealous." She mused.

"Quiet easily." Caspian shrugged, "I have the most beautiful woman in all of Narnia, inside and out. Why shouldn't I worry about any man who tries to woo you?"

"Because I can't be wooed by anyone else Caspian." Lucy rolled her eyes at his antics.

"I still worry." Caspian twirled a strand of her hair around his finger. "Someone could steal you away from me- I don't own you Lucy, nor do I wish to."

"I am my own person Caspian, and I appreciate that you realize you don't and can't own me; however, you do own an important part of me." Lucy pushed herself up from the ground to brush her lips against his, "My heart."

"Marry me?"

"Of course." They kissed sweetly, "But only because it will help with your unbearable jealousy." Lucy teased him and he groaned a bit. "You are never letting that go."

"You punched him Caspian."

"If I can't, you would have."

"That may be true…but….just don't be jealous anymore Caspian."

"As you wish…my fiancé."


	9. Quiet Beauty of the Night, Narnia

_**Prompt: **__**She walks in beauty, like the night**_

_**Of cloudless climes and starry skies;**_

_**And all that's best of dark and bright**_

_**Meet in her aspect and her eyes **_

_**-written by Lord Byron for **__**Spottedivy **_

Caspian had always adored the night; perhaps it was because it was the only time during his childhood that he had felt like he could be himself. It was the time his nurse had told him fairytales and the professor had told him about Narnia.

When he met Susan, her beauty was like the sun. Bright, up front…blinding. She glowed when the sun struck her. But after the initial shock wore off, he found the sun held no true interest for him.

Lucy, her beauty was the moon. The moon and the night; the cloudless climes and starry skies. She was delicate young woman, but stronger than many of the men he knew. She was fierce in battle but gentle with those she loved. She was opposites that managed to balance her- all the best of the dark and bright met in her eyes.

Caspian had seen Lucy in the moonlight when they had sailed on the Dawn Treader. The first time he had seen her above deck in the night, he had been struck breathless. At that moment he realized that any could glow in the sun- but not everyone could glow in the moon.

When she saw him, she smiled. That smiled made everything around her pale, including the moon. Oh Aslan, she was beautiful. More beautiful that the night he that had always adored.

From that night on, whenever he dreamt, it was of her. Her walking in the quiet beauty she had about her, bathed in moonlight with the very stars twinkling in her eyes.


	10. Summer's Day, Narnia

_**Prompt: **__**Shall I compare thee to a summer's day for **__**Forever Lucy and (Caspian? I hope)**_

Lucy breathed in the scent of the flowers, of the earth and the sea. She felt relaxed and warm, leaning into Caspian's embrace. He didn't just physically warm her, but warmed her heart. Sometimes she still couldn't believe it; that she was in Narnia, that Caspian had come to her the third night she was there and kissed her, told her of his love, that they were courting now.

Early in the morning, they would walk in the plants outside the castle- it wasn't really a garden, but a patch of wildflowers and plants. The sun rose over the Eastern Sea, giving the morning such a lovely light. They would sit among the flowers, or lay in the rising sun. Caspian would lay his head on her lap, or let her lean against him.

Winter was coming in Narnia though- and Lucy wondered if they could continue these morning walks. She hoped so, yet her nose was starting to get numb in late fall and she wasn't looking forward to frozen fingers. She shivered and Caspian felt the shudder, "Cold?" He asked as kissed her chilled nose.

"A little…" She lied through chattering teeth and he laughed. "We could go inside?" He offered. Lucy shook her head, "I like our walks out here, it's so peaceful and beautiful and…."

"Cold?" Caspian finished with a laugh. Lucy smacked him lightly, but nodded. "I love winter." Lucy said, "But sometimes, in the middle of the coldest winter's nights, I wish that the warmth of summer was back."

"I don't need the warmth of summer." Caspian nuzzled from his nose into her neck, and she shivered from the sensation of his sudden nearness. "I have your warm."

"Oh Caspian," Lucy said, though she didn't move away from his embrace, "Stop trying to charm me."

"Charm? No. Woo? Well, that my dear, is my job in the courtship." Caspian gave her a wolfish smile,

"Caspian!"

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?"

"Oh, Caspian, stop." Lucy teased him and then pulled herself to standing. He stood after her, wrapping her in a hug. She giggled, "Where did you even read that?"

"Edmund had a Shakespeare book with him when you came back to Narnia." Caspian explained, "Such a large book…it intrigued me."

"Have read his entire works?" Lucy cocked her head at him, and he shrugged. "Most of it, I've started this play entitled Romeo and Juliet- I thought of us."

Lucy snorted a bit, "Don't."

"What?" Caspian seemed very confused.

"Just…read the play Caspian…" Lucy giggled, grasping his hand and pulling him back towards the castle for breakfast.


	11. Halloween, AU

_**Unrequested Prompt: **__**Halloween!**_

**Happy Halloween everyone!**

**A/N: Fixed some errors pointed out to me! (Nov. 1)**

Lucy rushed through her homework as soon as she had gotten home. Her friend Alice was throwing a Halloween Party and she couldn't be more excited. Their group of friends had decided to go as Disney characters, seeing as that's what they had bonded over in daycare and caused them to become friends.

Lucy finished her final sentence on her essay and almost yelped with joy. Halloween was her favorite holiday. It reminded her of when her siblings and her would play make believe, and what fond memories she had of being Queen.

Lucy brushed out her auburn hair, letting it fall down in waves. She was Ariel, due only to her hair- which was fine by her. She wasn't going to point out the message it sent to young girls- that you should give up everything and change your body for a man you had known for a day and half- and just enjoy the party. Her friend Alice was…Alice, obviously. They had various other characters, not all princesses and not all dressing up as the "correct gender" (Lucy loved her friends).

She put on her purple shirt- her friends had tried to get her to wear a purple sports bra; they had managed to agree on a crop top which felt way too short for Lucy- and her teal leggings. She had pinned a ruffle that to them that covered her shoes and made her actually resemble a mermaid. She added finishing touches- like her starfish necklace Peter had given her when he went to Mexico a few years ago- and a touch of makeup.

She headed over to Alice's to help her set up for the party. Alice greeted her, wearing a blue dress and holding a stuffed animal rabbit. "Lucy! You look fantastic!" Lucy hugged her, "You too."

The two friends chatted as they set up, "Apparently," Alice said with a sly smile, "Helena's brother is in town, she asked me if he could come to the party."

"What'd you say?"

"The more the merrier!" Alice shrugged, "I hope he's cute."

* * *

Three hours later, the party was in full swing. Lucy was currently dancing with her friend Kesli, who was dressed as Beast from Beauty and the Beast. She turned to get a glass of punch and walked right into someone. "Sorry!" She said as she scrambled back.

"It's alright," a velvet voice spoke, "It must be hard to walk with a tail." Lucy looked at the man she had run into and figured out it had to be Helena's brother- they had the same exact eyes and tone of skin, shared from their mother's Hispanic heritage. _He is cute. _He was dressed in a suit, Lucy guessed he was James Bond or someone to that affect.

"Clever." Lucy laughed, "And yes, it's very had to walk with this tail."

"Can I help you in some way?" He offered with a smile.

"No, I was just going to get some punch and sit down."

"Please." He held up his hand to keep her from walking past, "Sit down, I'll be happy to get you some punch."

"Why thank you…."

"Caspian." He answered her trailed off question. "Lucy." She smiled and stuck out her hand; when he took it, she felt a warm shock go through her arm, and then her whole body. From the look on his face, he had felt something similar.

And what happened next, Lucy blamed on the ghosts that were surely about on this creepiest of nights…she had to thank them later.

He boldly pulled her forward until she could felt his breath on her face. _Minty._ His hands slid away from hers, up her arms and clasped her neck. She leant into his touch, her hands pressed on his upper chest. Then they were kissing. Like, really kissing.

He pulled away, "Sorry, I don't know why I-"

"Shhhhhh…" Was all Lucy said as she gripped his tie to pull back to her again. With her apparent permission, Caspian resumed kissing her.

Yeah, Halloween was defiantly Lucy's favorite holiday.


	12. NCIS LA, AU

_**Prompt: **__**NCIS: Los Angeles for **__**Guest**_

**I don't watch LA, but I do watch NCIS (original?). So I took the prompt in a slightly different way than I originally attended too. **

_Wisconsin, 2013_

Lucy curled up on the couch, getting ready for the NCIS LA marathon. She had finished all of her homework and chores and was looking forward to relaxing in her empty house. Her parents were on business trip and Edmund was out studying at a friend's house.

Lucy had made sure all of her work was done even though she had a week from school off because her brother Peter was coming home! She hadn't seen him in months, ever since he had transferred to a base on Hawaii. _At least he's warm all the time _she thought as she wrapped herself in another blanket. It was freezing in late October, but her father refused to turn on the heat until after Halloween.

She turned on USA and settled in with her tea.

Then there was a knock on the door. _Every single time, I just get settled in._

Lucy threw off her blankets and stormed over to the door, she threw it open…

To reveal a very handsome young man in a Marine's uniform. "Are you Lucy?"

She felt her mouth go dry at the timber of his voice; she could only nod.

"Wow, from how Peter described you, I thought you were eight years old, not a lovely young woman." Lucy gave him a blank look, "Sorry. I'm Caspian. Peter and I are from the same base. We both had the same leave though mine started just a few days before so he gave me the address and said that either Lucy or Edmund would greet me- he said he was going to call you- maybe he hasn't yet, I did catch an earlier flight." Lucy was getting dizzy from trying to follow his train of thought, so she held up her hand.

"Sorry, I'm lost. Go back to the beginning and…slower this time."

He blushed a bit and Lucy had never seen anything more adorable and funny than a Marine blushing. "I'm Caspian. Peter and I are on the same base and he said I could stay with his family during our leave, though mine started sooner. He said he would call-"

Lucy felt her phone buzz and reached for her pocket; it was a message from Edmund. _**Peter called and said one of his friends was going to stay with us during their leave. He'll be here today- sorry I forgot to tell you.**_

"Oh, the irony." Lucy chuckled. "He called Edmund and Edmund just informed me. Sorry about the confusion, come on in." Lucy smiled and gestured for him to follow her. He smiled gratefully and grabbed a duffel by his feet. "The guest room is down the hall, first on the left. It's the one that has white walls, not purple."

"Is the purple yours?"

"No Peter's." There was an awkward moment of Caspian being in stunned silence. "I'm joking. " Lucy smiled. Caspian laughed and then excused himself to freshen up. Lucy settled in again, thankfully just as the show was starting.

Halfway into the through the episode, the one where the guy's wife had a crush on Charlie, Dekes's undercover persona, Caspian came out and joined her. "Peter said you were obsessed with this show."

"It's the best." She smiled.

"No."

She whipped her head to look at him, "What?"

"No- NCIS original is the best."

"Watch in, sailor boy." Lucy growled threateningly.

"Come on! You can't beat Gibbs."

"Undercover agents."

"Gibbs."

"Undercover agents."

"Gibbs."

"I'm not fighting about this." Lucy huffed, "my house, my television, my remote."

"Fine." Caspian shrugged, "But original is still better."

"Watch this marathon." Lucy said, "and you will not be saying that in two hours."

"Deal. But you have to watch original when it comes on."

"Fine."

* * *

Edmund came home late from his friend's house, really late. He expected Lucy and Peter's friend to be in bed but instead he came home to them on the couch, sharing a blanket with Lucy's head buried in his neck and Caspian's arms snuggled around her waist. The TV was still on, the NCIS LA theme song playing. _They are so lucky that I'm not Peter. _He thought as he turned off the TV and living room lights, but otherwise let them be (they looked too peaceful to wake).


	13. Dear Heart,This Is What A Girl Wants, AU

_**Prompts: **_

_**Dear heart, I just fell for a boy. Good luck. Sincerely, Me**_

_**Girls are not complicated…seriously, how hard is it to say "You're pretty" and give us chocolates? for **__**Lady Hannah.**_

**To answer your question, this story will only stop when my prompts due- so we'll see how long it goes **

**AU Guys, but no specific time or place. **

_Dear heart, I just fell for a boy. Good luck. Sincerely, Me._

Lucy had never imagined writing that in her journal, but after meeting Susan's new friend, she knew she was in trouble.

Susan was on student government, and was showing a new- gorgeous boy- around the school- and putting on all of her charm. As the "classically pretty one" Lucy knew that she stood no chance against her sister. But still, Caspian (what a cute name!) seemed to talk to Lucy more than Susan.

Of course she did share more classes with him- which meant they had more in common. But he could also just be talking to her to get to Susan.

_This! _Lucy internally groaned, _Is why I don't deal with boys._

Lucy always thought love should be simply- she didn't understand why Peter and Edmund had so much trouble with girls. "We're not complicated!" She'd tell them "Tell use "You're pretty" and give us chocolate! What's so hard about that?" Susan, on the other, didn't have any problems with the boys besides too many of them. Lucy's problems were non- existent. No boy had ever been interested her…at least that's what she was certain about until Caspian came along. Now…she felt more than friendship between them- but who could tell with Susan hanging about all the time.

Lucy closed her book, admittedly slammed it closed rather hard. "You seem stressed out…" An accented voice said from behind her. Lucy jumped in her seat, her hand flying to her heart. "Oh Caspian." The boy smiled when she addressed him, "You frightened me."

"Sorry Lucy," her named rolled smoothly from his lips, "That was not my intention." He placed a warm hand on her shoulder as he took a seat next to her. "If you don't judge me too much… I am avoiding your sister."

"Though I wish I could stand up for my sister, I completely understand. She can be a bit of a…"

"Pest?" Caspian smirked.

"Caspian!" Lucy reached to smack his shoulder, but he caught her had. "But yeah…" Lucy agreed, her voice drifting off when he began to play with her fingers.

"Did you know I can read palms Lucy?" Caspian asked his voice raspy. Lucy could only shake her head no; her voice was caught in her throat and she didn't want to break whatever spell had come over them by clearing her throat.

He turned her hand over, gently as if he was studying an ancient relic of Egypt or Greece. He traced the lines on her hand, trailing over her fingertips, tickling her skin. "You've met the love of your life…but I'm sorry to say it will cause a rift between you and your family."

Lucy looked sad, almost frightened at this news. His other hand went her face, "It won't be your fault. There is a break starting before the love of your life comes in." Lucy nodded and Caspian smiled at her. "The break will come soon, and long coming. The choice is if you push away others due to this hurt." He looked at her questioningly.

"I hope I won't." Lucy looked at him softly. Caspian found the answer he was looking for, "I cannot tell you who this love is…but… I hope… I guess I've been hoping for a while…" They were intently staring at each other now, fevered glances between eyes and lips. "Perhaps you could find this love in…"

"_Lucy, Ms. Dawson wishes to see you in her classroom." _ The librarian's voice called, feeling dangerously close to catching Lucy and Caspian doing…whatever this was. They both jumped back and Lucy flushed, "Coming!" Lucy gathered her thing, "I shall see you later Caspian!"

Caspian looked after he fondly, "…find this love in me?" he trailed off softly.

"Caspian?" a shrill voice called from behind the bookcase. He jumped up, nearly knocking over his chair to avoid Susan. Perhaps Ms. Dawson would some help with….something….anything…


	14. JRR Tolkien Prophecy, Narnia

_**Prompt: **__**All that is gold does not glitter**_

_**Not all those who wander are lost**_

_**The old that is strong does not wither**_

_**Deep roots are not reached by the frost**_

_**From the ashes a fire shall be woken**_

_**A light from the shadows shall spring**_

_**Renewed shall be blade that was broken**_

_**The crownless again shall be king**_

_**- JRR Tolkien for **__**rationalbookworm**_

Caspian's uncle was a superstitious man; he relied heavily on the magicians of his court. They were all frauds, Caspian knew this by the time he was seven. Except for one: he was quiet, didn't speak but when he did, his voice held a grave quality. When Caspian was nine, the man whispered these words in his ear while his uncle was distracted.

"All that is gold does not glitter

Not all those who wander are lost

The old that is strong does not wither

Deep roots are not reached by the frost

From the ashes a fire shall be woken

A light from the shadows shall spring

Renewed shall be blade that was broken

The crownless again shall be king."

Before Caspian could ask him what he meant, he was gone. He disappeared from the court a few days after that.

Years later, when he ran away from his uncles court to avoid the plot against his life…only then did the man's words begin to ring true.

When Aslan visited him in a dream, in all of his golden glory…when Caspian awoke, all he could remember was a gold that didn't glitter.

When the monarchs had burst into Narnia, he thought they were lost, wandering through the woods. They were wandering, but they weren't lost. The four siblings were working for him.

The power of their reign had not withered, only grown stronger in the hearts of the true believers in Aslan. The little girl, Lucy, she had a deep power hidden within her. Her wisdom hadn't withered; even at twelve years old, she struck Caspian as a fierce young woman.

Caspian had been breathless when she woke the trees. The forest hadn't die during his uncle's reign; their roots too deep to be frozen by hate, they simply slept until their queen's love could awake them.

During the battle, when Lucy had brought Aslan to help them. When the mighty lion burst forth like a great light through the shadow of battle and blood.

Peter's skills with the blade became renewed and they were able to defeat his uncle and take back Narnia for Aslan's glory.

Caspian, the crownless, was crowned by Aslan himself. He took his place on the throne, afraid to rule alone without the help of his new friends. Peter, so strong. Susan, gentle and kind. Edmund, so clever. And Lucy. His darling, little Lucy. How could he reign without her laugh? Her smile? Her freckles and eyes? He felt something break inside his heart when he bowed to her to say goodbye; it felt too formal, too wrong. He wanted to run and hug her close…but she was gone.

During celebration of their victory and Caspian's crowning, he saw the man. He was hiding in the shadows, and when Caspian blinked he was gone. Or moved…"You'll see her again your majesty." The same grave voice whispered in his ear, only this time it sounded hopeful.


	15. What Beckoning Ghost, Narnia

_**Prompt: **__**What beckoning ghost**_

_**Along the moonlight shade**_

_**Invites my steps and**_

_**Points to yonder glade?**_

_**-Alexander Pope for **__**clarusgnis**_

**Sorry it's been a while, but I've gotten crazy busy. I'm going to work on a ton of the prompts this weekend so that I can post during tech week; it may take me a while to get to new prompts in the coming week though.**

Caspian often wondered about the afterlife- it was only natural. He had lost his parents at a young age; he wanted to know where they went and if they were watching over him. And he never lost interest in the idea of spirits- it seemed that as he grew, so did his curiosity.

But, he decided, that even after being on the edge of Aslan's Country, so close to the veil, he had never seen a ghost until the days the Dawn Treader was heading home. He woke, every night without fail, at midnight so see Lucy's ghost shimmer into existence.

He knew that she hadn't died- this was not her spirit. Caspian believed, rather, that this was a part of her soul, her very essence that crossed into Narnia while Lucy was caught in a deep dream in England. Caspian had no proof of this, but some part of his soul reached towards her ghost as if it beckoned to him.

Night after night, she appeared at his cabin door, and trail up upon deck; she knew he'd follow. She wanders the deck, and night after night, he was struck by her beauty. The moonlight shone down upon her, creating a halo out of the night's shade.

Then she would dance and music would follow. The music of Narnia, the sea and the stars. She'd smile at him, inviting his steps to join hers. He was so tempted, but could never seem to move. He was frozen in place.

Eventually she'd stop, look at him once more, and point towards Narnia. Towards the castle, towards the woods. Towards the glades and rolling hills. Then, as if on some unheard queue, she'd disappear as quickly as she had come, and Caspian was left alone.


	16. Not So Brotherly Love, AU

_**Prompts:**__** You laugh now because you're older than me by mere months…but when you turn forty, and I'm still thirty-nine…who will be laughing then? **_

_**If you like her, tell her…she won't wait forever**_

_**Smart girls read books**_

_**I'm not short, you're just tall for **__**Lady Hannah**_

When Lucy was growing up, she had the biggest crush on Peter's friend Caspian. Until she was like, twelve. After that, she held more interest for boys her own age- boys she could get. But (though she'd never admit it) she did have a secret place in her heart for Caspian, her "unofficial" brother…

By the time she was sixteen, she was over high school boys. At least, the boys in her high school. They were all just…so dumb. Which was fine for the girls who read magazines instead of books. But Lucy was a smart girl and smart girls read books- and they don't date dumb boys.

Lucy had a few dates with some freshman at the local college, something which Peter detested. He would glare and growl like a grumpy bear. Caspian was also protective, but showed it by teasing her about being short.

"I'm not short, you're just tall!"

"Lucy, you're the shortest sixteen year old I know!"

"That's because you seventeen year olds don't talk to us lowly sixteen year olds."

Then Caspian would tease her about being too young for an eighteen year old men. She'd fired back that he was too young for his eighteen year old girl friend. He'd just smirk and claim he was older.

"You laugh now because you're older than me by mere months…but when you turn forty, and I'm still thirty-nine…who will be laughing then?:

"Me still, because you'll be freaking out about turning forty."

"I'm not Susan!"

They would bicker on like that. A month later, Lucy had her final date with the college boy (she was breaking up with him). She walked out to see Caspian and Peter talking. "I thought you had a date…both of you?"

"Caspian just broke up with Lydia." Peter explained, I canceled with my lady tonight because, you know, Bros before hoes." Lucy scoffed, "I'm telling Anna you called her a hoe." She told Peter as she gave Caspian a hug, "Sorry about Lydia." He just shrugged. Lucy felt a sting of hurt that he was blowing off her hug, but simply grabbed her keys. "I'll be back later."

She didn't notice Caspian's gaze trailing after her until she was out of sight. But Peter did. "She's breaking up with him…" He mentioned. Caspian looked at him, hope hidden in his eyes. "Oh?"

Peter sighed, "Caspian. If you like her, just tell her…she won't wait forever…" Peter stood, "I actually am going out with Anna for the next four hours, perhaps six if Lucy as already told her what I said." Peter grabbed his keys and coat, on his way out he called over his shoulder, "Lucy will be back in a half hour or so. I'm sure you two will find something to discuss."


	17. Reality is Better Than Dreams, Narnia

**My opening night was last night! WHOOP!**

**Sorry I've been crazy busy, but I had a free hour in Creative Writing...not really. I actually am just far too tired to read the section and do a response BUT it's not due until Wednesday.**

**LONG story short, I thought I'd whip out a couple of prompts for you guys! I only have one request left, but I have two or three prompts of my own. I'm hoping to get them written in some down time and go back to updating every or every other day!**

**LOOOOVE this prompt, by they way. Dr. Seuss, what a guy. **

**Sorry for the rambling, I'm sooooo tired.**

_**Prompt:****You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams. - Dr. Seuss**** for ****Guest**_

Lucy could never sleep. Either she was too excited or too worried or too something. The habit had formed on the Dawn Treader- she would wander the deck for hours when the moon was high and the stars were out. She had fallen asleep on deck more times than she'd care to admit and Caspian or Edmund would carry her back to her borrowed quarters.

But she was always up, bright and cheery, as soon as the sun rose. Her energy was astounding. If she was asked about it, she was shrug and claim it was Narnia's air.

But even after, Edmund, Eustace and her had left, she still couldn't sleep. But she stopped rising early. She slept late and looked tired almost every day. Edmund and Eustace began to worry, but she brushed them off. She'd claim headaches or worry for Peter, but she didn't fool anyone. It was heartaches and missing Narnia.

Yet when they were called back home, to stay in Narnia forever, Lucy still didn't sleep. Edmund just believed her mildly insane at this point, but she was happy again, so he didn't worry. She was Lucy and dancing and brought the brightness to every place she went. She went to bed late and rose early, just as she had on the Dawn Treader; only now, Caspian had also begun to sleep this way.

Edmund didn't make the connection until after they had been home in Narnia for two months. It wasn't that they couldn't sleep; it's that they didn't want to!

Lucy and Caspian were in love.

They hadn't admitted it- not to each other, and maybe not to themselves- but they were. They had been since the Dawn Treader. They didn't like sleeping because they'd rather be in each other's company, laughing and talking. In sleep, they didn't feel their hearts begin to race or the ache to see the other smile.

Their love, even though it was unknown to most, was far better than any dream Aslan could bless them with.

**And yes, I know it's short. See ramblings above for explanation.**


	18. Make My Happiness-I Will Make Yours, Nar

**TWO IN ONE DAY! This is my apology for my absence. **

**I also put up a POLL- please go vote on it!**

_**Prompt: **__**Make my happiness - I will make yours. - Jane Erye for **__**Guest**_

Lucy took off her shoes and waded ankle-deep into the sea. She took a calming breath…and then another. The ball for the visiting Lord Byron had been going so well…until he asked for her hand. He claimed he loved her from afar for most of his life. Lucy should have been flattered…but she wasn't. She didn't love Lord Byron.

Sure, it would be a fine political match. And he seemed intelligent and handsome enough. But she could never marry without love. She had simply stated she would consider it- she didn't want to be rude, she had no reason other than not loving him- and had run off very quickly. She had bummed into Edmund, who looked worried when he saw her, but she waved him off and kept running. She had expected him to follow her or send Peter, but he didn't.

She supposed she could come to love him- perhaps if he courted her first. But she didn't want to court him. Not when her heart ached for another. That wasn't fair to Lord Byron. He was a decent man who deserved a wife whose passion was for him, not a golden-eyed king.

Lucy sat down in the waves, ignoring the chill of the water. She felt numb and cold. It was only logical to either follow her heart and act on her feelings, or dismiss them and try to have a life with a man who claimed to love her. But she wasn't brave enough to do either- she couldn't act on her love, but she couldn't let it go either.

"Lucy, you'll ruin your gown." A deep voice called. Lucy let the sound wash over her as her heart sped up. "I except the ball will be over soon, so it doesn't matter much anymore. Does it Caspian?"

She felt him approach and goose bumps erupted across the back of her neck. She was splashed a bit when he sat down beside her. "Wha-?"

"You're right." Caspian shrugged, "It doesn't much matter anymore." He offered her a cocky smile; she returned it and also splashed him. He pushed the water back and before they knew it, they were at war, firing at each other with wave after wave of water. Then Caspian grabbed her over his shoulder and threw her down gently into the waves. She knocked out his knees and next thing that registered in either of their minds was being soaked wet with Lucy pinning Caspian down on his back in the tide.

He freed one of his hands to brush some of her stray hair back. "Say no."

Lucy blinked and pulled her hands away from him, sitting back on her ankles. "What?"

Caspian sat up and grabbed her hands. "Say no Lucy. Don't marry Lord Byron."

"How did you-?"

"I overheard." Caspian admitted. "Lucy, you don't love him. You deserve to marry someone you love."

Lucy pulled her hands from his and looked at her lap. "Not if I'm not brave enough to go after my heart's desires."

"Perhaps we both need to be braver." Caspian whispered and then cupped her face and brought his lips upon hers. Lucy's heart jumped into her throat and her brain froze. Her hands had a mind of their own when they twined around his neck. She moved closer to Caspian, letting his passion warm the chill of the sea. He broke there kiss to peck her cheeks, nose and chin. "Don't marry him Lucy," Caspian's voice came out in a raspy whisper. "Marry me. Make my happiness- and I swear I will make yours." Caspian claimed her lips again, pouring his heart and soul into his proposal. He had held his love for so long, biding his time-but no longer. Not when he could lose her before he every truly had her. Lucy kissed him back with all her love, willing him to understand she had never even considered saying yes to Lord Byron. And that she didn't need to consider his proposal, she knew her answer, "Yes."

**I almost made Lucy say "No." **

**I'm not actually sure why….**


	19. One Person, But You're My World, Narnia

_**Prompt: **__**To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world –Bill Wilson for **__**Spottedivy**_

There were times that Lucy just felt…so small. Not unimportant or insignificant (Aslan made sure she knew her own worth), just small. There were so many people in the world; she was only one person. One, small…literally petite…girl- she was so small compared to the mast of the Dawn Treader, the ship herself, the sea, Narnia and all other worlds. It was a dizzying feeling, almost terrifying to think she was just one person.

She lent against the rail of the Dawn Treader, breathing in the salty night air. She started up at the stars; they lay in their places in the night sky, staring down at her, making her feel smaller than she already did. She let her head down on her hands, sighing heavily.

"Lucy?" a voice called as a warm hand grasped her shoulder. She squeaked and jumped back into a solid chest. Arms gripped her waist as Caspian began to apologize profusely for scaring her. She spun, still in his arms, to face him. "It's alright Caspian." She stopped his apologetic ramblings.

"Are you feeling alright Lucy?" Caspian looked worried, "You seem upset."

"Just…lost in my thoughts, I suppose." She shrugged.

"I'm guessing they were not happy thoughts."

"Now really happy or sad…just…."

Caspian pushed her hair back behind her ear. "What is it?"

"Do you ever…just feel…small?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Small? Not really, seeing as I'm taller than you." There was a smirk in his voice, and Lucy had to chuckle a bit at his teasing. "Not physically, Caspian. I mean, do you ever feel like you're one person."

"What do you mean?"

"One person in the universe, one small person in the world… unimportant, I guess."

"Lucy." Caspian whispered, "How could you ever feel unimportant? You are loving and kind and besides all of that, you are Queen."

"I'm not Queen in England."

"But you are still Lucy. That makes you important." Caspian lent his forehead against hers, brushing their noses. Lucy blushed and actually felt tears prick her eyes. "I am only one person to a very big world."

"But…" Caspian struggled with something. Lucy's brows furrowed "Wha-?" Caspian's lips cut off her question; he kissed her soundly with pent up longing. Lucy kissed Caspian back, all thoughts of stars and loneliness and the big world forgotten. Caspian pulled away and kissed her forehead, "You may be one person to the world, but you're the entire world to me."


	20. Rocky Horror, AU

**Between the musical and then getting the stomach flu (ewwwwwwwww) I have had no time to write- and now I'm behind in school!**

**I will get to your prompts ASAP. **

**However the updates I have ready for you guys are based on my Creative Writing Class journal prompts and time. So here you guys go! **

_**Rocky Horror Picture Show **__** for **__**Creative Writing Class**_

Lucy was felt her stomach turn summersaults; she couldn't recall the last time she had been both this nervous and excited! She was crammed in the back seat, leaning forward to talk to Mariah who was riding shotgun. Eliza quickly found a parking space and not so nicely told everyone to get out of her car.

The summersaults only turned faster as they stood in line for the midnight showing of Rocky Horror Picture Show Live. Though it was Lucy's first time, her friends told her to lie and say she had seen it live before. "Rocky Horror Virgins" were part of an embarrassing preshow- a preshow that was hilarious, as long as you weren't the one in it. Mariah grabbed Lucy's hand as the theater doors opened and the crowd surged forward.

* * *

The lights finally dimmed and an old time projector began playing on the wall in front of the audience. The crowd let out a call of "LET THERE BE LIPS!" as a pair of ruby red lips began singing the first song on screen. Four actresses came out onto the stage in front of the projection and began dancing while the rest of the cast was hidden, encouraging the audience to participate in the calls of Rocky Horror.

As the show went on, there wasn't a moment where Lucy wasn't shouting out the call lines or laughing. Eliza had actually fallen off her seat giggling when one of the actors perched close and began to sing the song towards her.

Then…Rocky was revealed. Not the blonde muscle man in the move, but the actor playing Rocky. He was gorgeous; brown hair and golden, shining eyes. Plus that costume….Lucy blushed, but found she couldn't look away from him.

* * *

Through the rest of the show, Lucy (and every straight female at the show) stared at Rocky, even when he wasn't the focus. Then it was the ending and time for the final time warp, where the actors ran and pulled members of the audience on stage to dance with them. And suddenly, Rocky was before her, pulling Lucy to her feet and dragging her to dance. She saw Eliza being pulled on stage by Brad and Mariah clinging to her seat as Riffraff tried to pick her up and drag her on stage.

"I can't dance!" Lucy shouted over the music to Rocky. He laughed, "It's the Time Warp. Everyone can dance the Time Warp!"

"Not Lucy." Eliza arrived behind her, bumping her playfully, "Don't let her fall off the stage Rocky!" She warned as Brad pulled her further center stage. Lucy blushed and wished she had Eliza's ability to flirt- but she didn't have time to dwell on the thought. Rocky pulled her back away from the edge, "So you don't fall!" and then pushed her left gently before he picked up the song, "And then a step to the righ—itititit!" Lucy giggled and sang along while attempting to dance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"I can't believe that Rocky pulled you to dance Lucy!" Mariah giggled.

"He was so attractive!" Eliza agreed with a giggle of her own. The group of girls made their way to Eliza's car. "Oh my gosh!" Mariah exclaimed, "We parked right by the actors exit!"

They all looked up to see the closest door open and Brad and Janet walk out, hand in hand. "Dang." Eliza muttered, "I was hoping he was single since Lucy got Rocky."

"I got Rocky?" Lucy laughed, "In what universe did I get Rocky?"

"Hey!" A deep voice called toward the girls; they all looked towards the door again to see…Rocky. "This universe…" Eliza muttered as he ran towards them. He stopped right before Lucy, "I thought you said you couldn't dance." He raised an eyebrow at Lucy,teasing her.

"Anyone can dance the Time Warp." She quipped back, blushing. He laughed and extended his hand, "Caspian."

She took his still glittered hand and shook, "Lucy.".


End file.
